worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 Walkthrough
Anyone can edit this page! Feel free to add your own strategies for each battle, skill suggestions, and anything else that you think might benefit players. Please keep any comments on this page walkthrough-related. We've created Review/Suggestion and Bug Report pages, so if your comments are more relevant to either of those topics you can post them there! Mezzanine Stairs needs your help to continue creating free content! Visit their Support page to learn how you can encourage production of the World's End series. This page is under construction! Feel free to add strategies and such as you see fit. Formulas Damage = (Attack - Defense) +/- 20% This applies to ALL damage in the game: melee, ranged, special or trap-based. Hit chance = (Hit % - Evade %) + (20% for back attacks, 10% for side attacks) + (between 20% and -20% based on height) Note that ranged attacks receive no facing or height-based (dis)advantages. These values are the same for Special attacks, which simply use "Special" stats. General tips Use the Set Direction command to adjust your units' facing at the end of your turn. Most enemies will attack a character's back or side whenever possible (receiving a 20% or 10% hit bonus respectively). Note that this can be used to your advantage when you want to call attention away from a vulnerable unit. You can manipulate enemy positioning/targeting as they prioritize characters they can attack from the back. Shove is useful in positioning enemies to be attacked by characters that can hit multiple tiles. This is often a better strategy for weaker characters to use instead of using their own attacks. It is also useful to quickly bypass walking all the way around cliffs when you are in a hurry. Whenever possible, seek a height advantage. Simply standing on a pile of corpses will reduce enemy bonuses for back or side attacks. However, this is less important than in chapter 1 and 2 since positioning to hit multiple enemies with your attacks and avoiding the same being done to your party is a lot more important, as area attacks are more common. Occasionally your view of tiles will be blocked by enemies, fallen bookshelves or other obstacles. In these cases, using the Cursor, located in the lower left of the screen, can be helpful. It can be used to target both movement and attacks. At any point within a battle, if you click on one of your playable characters, and then click Details, you are able to purchase new active or passive skills to help you during combat. Since you do not necessarily need to wait until the next break point to acquire new skills, this is especially useful if you have the skill points to learn something you may need in the heat of the battle. This also applies to arming yourself with new equipment acquired in the battlefield. Remember you can reset your skills when you're out of battle, just click on the skills you learned and click "Forget" to get Skill Points back so you can spend them on the skills you need. A good tip, especially for chapter 3, is to keep around 200 unspent skill points around so you can adapt to the battle field. You can quick save the game in battle. In harder battles its suggested to save every turn. Keep in mind that your money is limited. Think about whether or not a purchase will really help you before making it. Also note that armor drops more often than weapons and can be kept longer since you can hand them down. A good rule is to only buy equipment that are 2 tiers or more better than your current ones, since enemies drop plenty of consumables. It is worth noting that the game can be beaten with any set of skills, or even with no skills purchased at all. Don't expect it to be easy, though! Episode Ten Voronese Wilderness, Hills Spawned units: If a new game is started without an imported save from Chapter 1, you start with 260 , three Somas, three Slunk Nuggets, and a decent selection of skills and equipment. Did you hang onto the Foreman's Claw? Ivan is now able to equip it. Searching the shack door without first disabling the alarm (there's a switch underneath a nearby barrel) will result in the searching unit taking 10 damage. After flipping the switch, a Pitchfork Hillman will spawn from the door. Kill him without mercy to gain 5 extra points and some loot. The logs can be rolled downhill; each unit in their path will take 60 damage. Voronese Wilderness, Stream Spawned units: After being "killed", the Rider units will spawn a normal Hillman. A couple of turns into the battle, the vile Liggett will make an appearance, holding a bridgelike platform. Kill him before he reaches the river to prevent him from creating another path for your enemies. Search the bush in the middle of the map to find the Action Pants, an accessory which raises AP by 2. Riding the raft provides a fine means of easily reaching it. Now may be a good time to purchase Casimir's Neutralization, as it will prevent him from taking gas damage in the following battle. Gilbrecht's Mansion, Foyer Spawned units: Search the paintings to reveal various things of interest behind them. The leftmost painting hides a switch to turn off the poison gas. The middle painting conceals a switch which will spawn a Voro Grenadier and a couple of crates. Hey, you need those points, don't you? You'll have to topple the bookshelf to reach the rightmost painting - behind it lurks a stash holding 240 and a Holy Beverage. Examine the bottom-most section of fence and it'll drop, allowing you access to the area below. The switch at the far left corner of the room will lower the rest of the fence and a section of stairs. Careful use of ranged attacks against the enemies down here can ensure that you can avoid this area entirely. Gilbrecht's Mansion, Laboratory You have a limited number of turns to rescue Vera - failing results in game over! Using the Foot Grease dropped by Canute can make reaching her conveyor a bit easier. Alternatively, killing Gilbrecht will instantly end the battle, so it might suit you better to try and take him out first. We've got some more switches here, folks. The right one, as you might expect, operates the 3-person elevator to which it's attached. From there, going left, the next switch raises the center platform. Once this platform is raised, you can access a switch which will stop the large group of conveyor belts from moving (but not Vera's!). Finally, flipping the switch at the far left will disable Vera's conveyor, after which you need only kill Gilbrecht at your leisure to win the battle. A tip to speeding up your movement to clear out all enemies without using foot grease: have a party member pushed down to the elevator and ferry 3 members down. Then rush them to the second switch at the low ground to bridge the two high grounds, then run the rest of your team straight to Gilbrecht. After this battle, poor, beleagured Casimir will leave the party. His equipment and points will be recovered. Martin leaves as well, but is kind enough to leave behind any accessory that you've equipped him with. Keep in mind that despite what the cutscenes might suggest, Zofia does remain in your party. Episode Eleven Tierva, Tevoran's Hideout Enemies will spawn over several turns, from both the upstairs windows and the main floor doorway. The floor, steadily ravaged by the march of time, will finally give way during this battle, causing fall damage to any hapless unit which happens to be standing upon it. If you didn't already do so during the previous interval, make sure you allocate Casimir's points to your remaining party members! In the next interval, you may wish to stock up on healing items, as the coming battle will leave you without a healer. Tierva, Brothel Vestibule Spawned units: You're limited to Tevoran, Ivan, and Reynold in this battle. A fair amount of secrets can be found here, but to access most of them you'll need the keys. To find them, search the cash register from the northeast. This will enable you to open two of the upstairs doors along with the brothel's moderately conspicuous lockbox. The lockbox contains 500 , Itch Powder, and Emerian Vintage. Of the upstairs doors, the left will yield a Fat Patron, which can be thrown repeatedly by Reynold (or another character with a strength boost); the right yields another Bouncer. You can draw the curtain in the leftward area of the map, which will unveil a sleeping(?) patron. Searching his mattress after he's been removed will yield 75 . Lastly, the chandelier can be dropped by means of the chain in the upper right of the map. Any unit within its range will take 50 damage. Tiervan Brothel, Brothel Interior In this battle, your only units will be Ysabel, Oksana, and Zofia. Nothing to see here, folks! Unless, that is, you're of a carnivorous inclination, for a very intriguing steak lies amidst the room! Eat it to gain increased attack power and the ability to throw Fat Patrons. It's recommended to use this on Zofia or Ysabel, since Oksana can already lift heavy characters. Beware of using Zofia's Lewd Glance on Trollops or Harlots! They'll enter a Jealous rage and target Zofia whenever possible. Tierva, Brothel Abattoir The gates along the northwestern section of the map can be opened using the two switches. Use them to let allies pass through or to keep enemies restrained. Note that you can attack and be attacked through the bars with both melee and ranged attacks. As with the previous battle, Zofia's Lewd Glance will not have its usual effect upon Harlots and Trollops. Rather, they'll target her in particular. Episode Twelve Niendan Steppe Aizu returns to the party here. Her skills have been upgraded, and she should be more useful than in Chapter 2. Oksana will temporarily leave the party after this battle, though she'll leave behind any accessory that she'd had equipped. Beware, for using Mockery, Enrage, or Lewd Glance on the Niendan Barbarians will plunge them into Berserker Fury, increasing their attack, hit rate, movement, and action points! Niendam, Mountain of Trials You can buy Barbarian Gear for 75 gold before the mission. If it is better than any of your current armor, be sure to buy some. Every few turns a boulder will become dislodged. Any unit in its path will sustain 50 damage. Niendam, Mountain Cave, Part One The high defense of these stony foes makes Ysabel's Break Bolt a fine purchase choice for this battle. You can also abuse their lack of special defense and kill them with magic/molotov. The Stalagmites' healing ability is triggered when they fall below 76 . Niendam, Mountain Cave, Part Two The Abomination's Blue Bolt attack becomes stronger when it falls below 200 HP and 100 HP, inflicting increasingly strong forms of the Hallucinating status, which cannot be cured. It is better to clear the gargoyles before bringing the Abomination down to 200 HP or below. Gorgyles may use their Solidify ability upon reaching 100 HP, which will heal them and cause physical attacks to backfire for 1 turn. Episode Thirteen Tierva, Vaclav Manor Library Milan Vaclav has an entirely academic interest in preserving literary works of moral turpitude. As such, he'll grant the party 50 for each of his precious shelves that manages to survive this battle untorched. Bear in mind that the Tiervan Flamethrowers are so dead set on their work that neither Mockery nor Enrage will deter them from their task. You can delay their torching with stun and stasis. Tierva, Train Station Any Assassin who reaches 50 HP or lower will use Toxic Immolation, an explosive suicide attack that poisons anyone within its range. Tierva, Leithar's Abode You may wish to avoid using Zofia's Lewd Glance or Innuendo on Leithar. Doing so will infuriate him, causing him to target Zofia at every opportunity. Tierva, Northeast Gate This battle won't be won until all enemies have spawned. Boulders and plague corpses will rain down upon the map periodically. Anyone hit by a plague corpse will acquire the Contagion status, which inflicts 25 damage per turn and will be spread to adjacent units. (Screenshot of boulder/corpse landings pending) Waves spawn both on the wall and from the gate. Tiervan Wilderness Your only goal here is to run. Your movement is limited by a non-curable status, and both Duriken and Fallon are protected by Backfire status, which returns physical damage to the attacker. All party members must reach the specified 4x4 grid of glowing yellow tiles at the southern end of the map. Don't let anyone die or you'll get a Game Over. Episode Fourteen Underground, Tunnel Hole Ah, the Subhumans! The primary thing which ought to catch your eye is the stash in the northmost corner. Within, you'll find the unique Drain Staff for Vera along with the fabled Grotto Merkin, an accessory which prevents hallucination, choking, poison, and constraint. The Drain Staff's stats are nearly identical to the expensive Gold Staff available in the next interval, with the bonus of being free and draining any physical damage Vera happens to inflict. To avoid being trapped up there, pile some corpses near the southeast of that level to enable you to jump back down. Failing all else, there's a switch you can flip which will shove your unit back into the thick of things, though you won't like the fall damage incurred. Stalactites will fall periodically, causing 40 damage to anyone they happen to impale. A bit of warning rubble will fall, and you'd do well to heed it! Vorona, Palace Steps You've got a bevy of enemies in your face, but you're in luck! The residents of Vorona seek too to overthrow the increasingly insane monarch who rules them, and so you'll find some allies here. Each door you see can be searched. The lowest yields the Shopkeeper, whose Confusing Tirade acts similarly to Tevoran's Enrage. Searching the second door from the bottom will grant you an Acolyte, who for all his faults serves as fine cannon fodder. At the topmost door, you'll meet the Streetwalker, who can both Beckon (draws enemies in like Zofia's Lewd Glance) and Grope (inflicts the Itch, similar to Tierva's trollops). Use them wisely, but recognize there's no penalty if they fall on the battlefield. Vorona, Palace Interior Kill the Enchantress first to prevent her from continually spawning clones. Take Rudolf out next. Oskar will revive twice, becoming more powerful with each iteration, but without allies to back him up, he's a far lesser threat. Vorona, Palace Throne Room Unlike in Chapter 2, Duriken's attacks no longer affect the entire party, but rather inflict damage in a large radius. Make sure you keep your party from clustering close to each other. You can simply outheal the damage with scold and double multiheal from Tevoran, Oksana and Vera if you can't be bothered with spreading out. Category:Walkthroughs